


Finding Teaghlach

by notarussian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A lot of band tee, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Parallel Universes, Slow Burn, kind of, supercorp kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notarussian/pseuds/notarussian
Summary: Supercorp AU featuring teenager half-Kriptonian daughterA couple weeks after the whole Worldkiller thing, life is closer to returning to normal and Lena is enjoying it. Until her plane almost crash and a young woman saves her.OrWhat happens when Kara is solar flared and a young stranger starts to save the day.Little she knows that is her daughter. From the future.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 153





	1. I AM A TRAVELER OF BOTH TIME AND SPACE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I know that we already had the brilliant Supergirl In Training, but this idea just didn’t go away... so I wrote it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Ps: English isn’t my first language;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pod is knock off course. 
> 
> Lena has a sense of normalcy. 
> 
> Kara worry about being outdated.

**Part I**

‘I AM A TRAVELER OF BOTH TIME AND SPACE’

The girl was still a bit shaken when looked around, taking her surroundings. All she could see were trees – tall and dark oaks. She frowned and tapped the watch. That was not the plan. The girl was supposed to land in National City, closed to where her mom was. But then programming a pod to travel back in time _while_ the skies were falling could be a little stressful.

She looked back to the mess and signed. Now, she would have maybe two hours before the DEO tracked her signal and send Supergirl – and the girl definitely didn’t want that. Once again she glanced the pod and then her bag and clothes (that she would have to change or else the disguise wouldn’t work). She touched her necklace and smiled.

Time to save the world.

**Two Weeks Later**

When she thinks back, it was a really nice night. The skies were clean and the summer was gone – the air had this nice autumn shape of sorts. Lena had just finished the quarters and some sort of normalcy was settle in her life for the first time. Or closer that could be if you’re a Luthor, who happens to befriend a former Worldkiller, a DEO agent and a futuristic twelve intellect. Most of the times, the single thing keeping her sane was Kara Danvers. Maybe she was _the_ sort of normalcy after all.

But, when she looks back, it was a nice night.

And then someone tried to take down her plane. Have Lena not mentioned that she was already in the air? Well...

Lena was about to take another glass when something hit one of the wings. The plane jerked left and Lena grabbed the armrest, struggling to get back to her seat and replace her belt. She heard the flight attendant scream and immediately regretted not using one of her jets. It was so her lucky to listen to Kara and then her plane get knocked out of air.

She saw one of the flight attendant running to the cabin, screaming with the copilot. But both pilot and copilot were passed out. Lena was already on her feet, ready to try and pilot the plane herself when other something hit a wing. She looked out the window and saw a female figure righting the course. The woman disappeared for a moment, but then Lena felt the jet being conducted and braced herself when they hit the water.

Lena passed out for a moment, as well as the crew because the next moment it was dark and the door was ripped off by the hands of the woman.

_Supergirl_ , she thought.

  
But no.   


  
  
The woman that stood by the door had dark haired, a bit smaller and younger – or so Lena concluded. She couldn’t see her face, nothing much beyond midnight blue eyes and a familiar crinkle. She was soaked and the bandana covering her face was a bit crooked to the side. And she somewhat seemed to be no more than a girl. 

“Are you okay?” she asked in a forced husky voice.

Lena blinked and took a moment to understand that she had been asked a question by the stranger.

“Yes. Are you?”

Her eyes widened and she coughed as if to mask that and keeping cool.

“Yeah. Think so. I just saved a plane” she said that almost as if she didn’t believed and then Lena supposed the girl smiled. “I just rescued a plane in a Led Zeppelin tee”

Lena gave a disbelieved laugh and the girl seemed pleased with herself. She gave Lena a salute, eyes crinkled on the sides in a too familiar way.

“See you around, Ms. Luthor”

And then she was gone.

She might have passed out again and then the _other_ help arrived. Lena was transported to a hospital where they gave her a checkup and then she talked with the police. But Lena didn’t answered two questions before Alex step in. She showed off her badge for a whole five minutes before the cops were out.

Alex smirked to Lena, taking the place beside her friend.

“How’s going?”

Lena put a face.

“Could be better without the murder attempt” she tried to lighter the mood. “Any leads to who done that?”

“I have people looking into that” there was that cautious tone, that one that Lena was becoming familiar with. So similar to the one she used with her sister. “There’re theories but we always start with the obvious one...”

“Mother or Lex. God, mother _and_ Lex” she rubbed her forehead, sensing a headache forming.

  
“We’re gonna find who did this, Lena” Alex placed a hand on her shoulder, trying a hopeful smile.

“And they’re gonna pay”

Lena looked up and saw the person on the doorstep. In a light button down and dark slacks, Kara Danvers was a force to be acknowledged. She had her hair pulled in a tight ponytail and her glasses were crooked, in a way that Lena should recognize but couldn’t place. She had a vase in one hand, beautiful plumerias exhaling their wonderful scent. It was all to familiar and, suddenly, Lena was all warm and happy for the right reasons.

“Hey Lee”

“Hey yourself”

There was this longer than a minute moment that they just looked at each other. There had been sometime since they last meet. Both of them were busy and Lena had asked to Sam step in CatCo, so then she could better focused in all the improving planed to L Corp. And Kara was pursuing the truth as a ace junior reporter, writing a piece after another. So there was barely time to meet, but they texted and called. They were still friends, still close... but it was different somehow. Odd, but not in a unpleasant way.

And it was moments like that, when the tone was slightly different and the looks a bit more lingering.... well, Lena couldn’t help but think that _if_ something really did change?

And that made her all warm and happy in a different way.

Specially if Kara was smiling _like that_. Like it was Lena who invented the stars.

Alex dropped her shoulder and then weight shift brought her back. She cleared her throat awkwardly and put a strand behind her ear.

“Supergirl intern might pick them” Lena told the sisters, trying to shift the conversation.

“Come again?” Alex turned to her. “Supergirl what?”

“Intern. Or sidekick, I don’t how superheros name themselves” Lena frowned. “Come on, Alex. You must know who I’m talking about. There was this girl who saved the plane, first I thought that was Supergirl but she looked younger and...”

“Supergirl is young” Kara cut off, frowning. “I mean. She’s a young woman, right? And not at all outdated and...”

“That’s not what I mean, darling” Lena stopped her rambling with a smile. “She was young, like high school young. Maybe freshman college, I don’t know. Or I can be wrong even though she looked and sounded...”

“Wait, wait! You talked to her?” Alex stared at her, wide eyes

Lena nodded.

The older Danvers pulled her phone and started to tipping in a almost inhuman speed. She had a frown face and was talking to herself in that angry grunting way. Not good.

Lena turned to Kara, whose eyebrows were crinkled and lips frowned.

“Kara. Will you....”

“I... They don’t know who saved you, Lena” she explained. “There’s no Supergirl sidekick”

“Oh”

“Yeah” she signed and walked to stood on her side. “Do you remember her face?”

“She was wearing a bandana” Lena answered and closed her eyes, trying to bring the girls face back. “She had dark hair and blues eyes. Pale skin and were wearing a Led Zeppelin t-shirt”

“That’s vague” Alex said, pulling the phone away. “At least our lose alien has good taste”

**...**

The next week was passed with Kara patrolling the city from dawn until dark. Then J’onn would take a turn, disguised as Supergirl.

And it was awfully quiet. There were robbery and fires and cat stuck on a tree situations, but the alien community didn’t present itself. In Kara’s experience, that smells trouble. The DEO scans detected no strange activity, so as there’s none ever since a strange pod months ago. It was a Kryptonian pod but analysis were inconclusive. It looked a lot like the one that brought her to Earth, but so does Kal’s and Mon-El’s. Could be another Kryptonian who have escaped or a Daxamite. Kara didn’t which option was better.

Another Daxamite – even a girl – would remember Kara of Mon-El. Sure, she already made peace with everything, but she didn’t need a reminder of her ex-boyfriend. And another Kryptonian.... well, the Worldkiller thing was still fresh and she didn’t looked forward to have her ass kicked.

Kara stopped mid flight when she heard a familiar pattern. Lena’s heartbeat.   
  
  


In the past few months, she grown more and more familiar to that. They didn’t had much time to meet, but in every patrol Kara would search for Lena at some point. Almost every night she was at the office, working on some improvement to humanity and forgetting to take care of herself. And then Kara would text her all of the blue, to remember her to eat and go home.

Tonight was no different. She was at the office and it was way past 5. But she wasn’t alone.

Kara frowned and took a moment to listen. It was a unfamiliar hearth, a strong one. She couldn’t help but look at L Corp direction. There stood Lena, learning in her desk and friendly talking to somebody. Kara knew that she could approach without being noticed and get a better look. She truly knew that. And still....

Before she noticed, Kara already was in the elevator _straightening_ her shirt. She almost opened the doors with her hands and needed to stop for a moment to collect herself. Kara chewed her lip, noticing that Jess wasn’t there and ignoring her sudden discomfort. Lena was meeting someone and Lena could do it. _Of course_ she could, she was single and beautiful and...

Kara stoped her train of thoughts and gave the door a light knock. She heard something like a chuckle and Lena’s voice and... Kara stormed in and take the scene.

Lena was still learning on her desk, hip touching the wood, and her arms were folded but not in a defensive way. She seems light and receptive, not her hard and professional self. Remember Kara the hospital visits and the way Lena interact with kids – still soft and patient, but keeping them a arm distance all the time. And Kara fell like a fool.

Because the person with Lena was a girl. A tall and slim brunette, her dark locks pulled in a lose ponytail and curious blue eyes staring at Kara. She was wearing jeans and a Harvard hoodie and Chuck Taylors. The girl had nice features – beautiful eyebrows, high cheekbones, full lips and sharp jaw. She seems young, even more with the silver headphones hanging in her neck. She gave a curious wide eyes stare at Kara.

“Kara! What a delightful surprise” Lena smiled, capturing Kara’s and the girl’s attention.

“Hey Lee. I...” Kara had something to say at some point but now was just blank. She couldn’t help with Lena giving that wide smile. It was a really nice one. “It’s that a bad time?”

“Oh?! For you, never” Lena assured eagerly and cleared her throat. “I was just finishing some settings for a new project with Ms. Devon here”

The girl waved shyly and then hold out a hand.

“Catherine Devon, Ms. Luthor’s new intern” she said while squeezed Kara’s hand. “You’re the CatCo reporter, right?”

“Yeah. Kara Danvers” the blond frowned a little, eyeing Lena to try understand what was happening.

“I was just commenting with Ms. Devon if she would like to give a quote when we succeed with the data and I presumed that you would write the article, as usual” Lena explained

“Oh. That would be great” Kara smiled at both of them.

The girl nodded, giving Kara a strange look before cleared her throat.

“If that’s all, Ms. Luthor, I have to head home now. With all the traffic and stuff and...”

Lena nodded to her with a amused face, similar to the one she usually gave to Kara when she started to ramble.

“I thought that you had fly here on your bike” Lena said in joke tone and then waved her hand to the girl. “It’s already late, Ms. Devon, thank you for your time. See you tomorrow”

The girl seemed a little pale when she looked to Kara and Lena, and was fast to run out of the room. In that moment, Kara felt a sparkle of something. Like a gut feeling and not a good one. As soon as the moment came, it was gone.

“Funny girl, isn’t it?”

Kara nodded.

“And smart too. She has some serious recommendations and I tested her all day. That girl is a legitimate prodigy” Lena’s tone had a serious spark of enthusiasm. “And her ideas, Kara... She must be my most brilliant business decision”

The Kriptonian let out a chuckle.

“Looks like you found the next you”

Lena looked at her with a small smile.

“You think so?”

Kara shrugged and leaned against the table, her shoulder touching Lena’s.

“Crazy smart with some brilliants ideas and a little dorky” She grinned and received a slap. “What? It seems like you”

Lena rolled her eyes with a hint of affection.

“Well, she really seems dorky. And very nervous too” Lena bumped her shoulder with her own in a distracted way. “It reminder you with all the flustered face and flying things and...”

But Kara wasn’t listening anymore.

“I’m sorry. You said flying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: notyourussiekiller


	2. COME AS YOU WERE (AS I WANT YOU TO BE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tells her identity. 
> 
> Lena plans a rescue. 
> 
> Lose Alien™️ connects with...

**Part II**

‘COME AS YOU WERE (AS I WANT YOU TO BE)’

  
“Say it again”

Kara let out a breath and pulled a face.

“You heard me the first three times” she whined.

“Because I need to be sure that I listened right” Alex frowned. “So you’re saying that Lena’s new intern is the alien”

“Yes”

“And do you have any prove?”

Kara whined again. Louder this time.

“Alex! She said she flew to L Corp. In a bike!”

Alex tilted her head to the side.

“And...? Kara, this doesn’t prove anything!” Alex chewed her lip with a frown. “This girl must just be weird or have a crush on Lena or both. That just doesn’t prove that she is the Kryptonian/Daxamite”

“But...” she pulled a face, the word ‘crush’ giving her nausea. “And the weird felling? She seemed too familiar, but not in a Earth-y way. Maybe her pod was in the phantom zone too and passed mine or she was in Fort Rozz and....”

“Okay, Kara, that’s enough. That’s too much theory and conspiracy. You should quit listening to Winn so much” Her sister massaged her temples. “There’s no prove in there, sis. And not enough to you want us to creat a team and...”

There were heavy knocks on the glass and a angry Lena Luthor staring at them. Winn was behind her, waving a tablet as agents in black were running in the facility.

Alex ran a hand through her hair and tapped her communicator – she had turned off when Kara stormed in with Lena and pulled her to the medbay. She was pissed them and even more pissed now, listening to whatever Vasquez was telling her. She stared at Kara with wide eyes.

“Giant ice alien near the docks” Alex told her. “A strike team is already there”

“Okay” Kara was already running, passing the mass of agents to reach the balcony when...

Lena grabbed her arm.

“What are you doing, Kara?”

The Kryptonian blinked. She was focused in reaching the balcony, changing to her suit and flying to beat the alien. She had forgotten Lena. Her beautiful, smart and open friend – the one that she would know all secrets and still...

She swallowed and touched the hand in her arm.

“I’m sorry, Lee” she said. “I need to go now, but I promise you we’ll talk, okay? And I will explain everything and, with some lucky and a hell lot of faith, you’ll forgive me”

“Forgive you? Kara, what...”

And then she throw her glasses away and open the shirt. The House of El crest shined in the moon light, so as Lena’s emerald eyes. She looked up to Kara with wide eyes and stepped back like she had been burned. Kara started to walk backwards, changing to her suit while staring at Lena.

Luthor had a incredulous expression somehow and she seemed incredibly torn. She stepped forward and was about to say something when Kara dived backwards to the night sky.

**...**

Lena stood there, bracing herself while Kara throw punches in a 4 feet ice monster. She didn’t even blinked, watching her best friend being torn to the side and into the water while her sister screamed to the other agents and to Supergirl herself. From time to time, Kara would answer with a funny comment or a update in how they suggestions have failed.

The whole thing made Lena sick. It was Reign again, but different. This time it wasn't just _Supergirl_ being beating into the sea. It was _Kara_ , her best friend and the kindest being in the galaxy. And all that Lena could think was she should have know.

It was right there. All the time. The blond waves, the bright blue eyes, the sunny smile. She had spend a fair amount of time with both of them. She should have know. The integrity, the trust and all the beautiful things that made her love Kara were also the very same that made her admire Supergirl. And that made Lena angry. She could easily throw that in Kara’s way, but deep down she knew. Lena was angry at herself.

For one hateful second, she wondered if it was the same for Lex when he discovered Superman’s identity. She knew that he had discovered, but he never told her. And when the time come, Lena didn’t look through his things. She didn’t want nothing to do with him after all the hurt and death. And now there she was – thinking about him and comparing herself to him.

Lena took a deep breath and shook her head. That was not the time for self hate.

She looked up to the monitor in time to saw Kara dodge the alien and make a sharp turn, making her opponent turn to chase her. She had finally got him to step away from the shore and was conducting him to the sea, as far from the docks as she could. Lena knew what she was going to do and couldn’t help the smirk.

“Clever girl” she murmured to herself.

Beside her, Alex was also smirking or the most close that her serious agent demeanor could get. It was really impressive how professional the older Danvers could be.

“Alright, sis” Alex said to the communicator. “You’re already far enough”

“Your guys secure the area?” Kara asked in her Supergirl voice.

“Affirmative”

“Okay” There was a pause when she dodged the alien again. “Time to heat up!”

And them Kara proceeded to blast her heat vision all over the giant alien. The thing triedto fight back, throwing ice piles in the Kriptonian direction. But it was no use. Kara flew around, melting the giant being from its enormous size. It was them that J’onn used a white gum, firing some sort of magnetic field in the smaller version of the ice alien. The field trapped the alien and a DEO team extracted it.

Lena soon understand Kara’s early question. Melting the alien increased the water level, forming a wave to the cost. But the team was already there and a force shield was used to placate the water while they used a giant drain to turn the water back to its normal level.

Then she looked to the screen showing Kara’s fight. She was very still, floating in the same place and looking down. J’onn wasn’t there, he was going to talk with agents and Kara was supposed to go to and....

Lena throw herself forward, staring wide eyes at the screen. Kara was falling, ungraciously and really fast as if she was unconscious. There was a shout and later Lena discovered that it was her. She had shouted when Kara fall out of the skies and disappeared in the blue.

**...**

When she woke up, it wasn’t cold anymore. Kara was in a familiar room and there was light on her back. Sun bed, she reminded herself.

The Kryptonian turned her head, taking in her surroundings and was not surprise to see Alex learning to her. Her sister checked her face and then her vitals before relaxed and hold Kara’s hand.

Then she remember.

“Where is...” she started to ask, looking around until her eyes crossed hers.

“Hi” Lena said in a small voice.

Kara turned to Alex.

“I know that you usually don’t leave my side until...” Kara had a crinkle. There wasnever a specific amount of time. “But... can you give us a moment?”

She expect the amused grin in Alex’s face. She rose a eyebrow, almost if to reminder herself to put some fight and them leaved the two of them, kissing Kara’s forehead in her way out.

Lena was at the doorstep for a moment before stepping in and deciding to learn against the foot of the bed.

She seems calm and collect, almost like she was going to step in a business meeting of sorts. Kara had to reminder herself that Lena would often see herself as a master in disguise her emotions, but _she_ knew better. Other people wouldn’t pay attention to the small things such as the neck blush or how tight her fingers were intertwined.

But Kara knew better.

“Lee”

She watched Lena take a deep breath and then stare at her with her deep green eyes.

“You’re Supergirl”

“Yeah”

There were a moment. A slight pause and Kara thought that was it. Lena would turn back and that’s it. The end.

But then she just stood there — powerful, quiet and beautiful. Just like the rain’s beginning and the sea.   
  


And still soft and vulnerable. Like a constant reminder of all the things in this world that Kara fights for. 

“Okay”

Kara blinked and sit up. She folded her legs, feeling a bit ridiculous without her cape and boots. Her hair was still damp and she was sure there still were bruises on her face as well as dirty. And there was Lena in a dashing dress and perfect hair. An unassailable angel.

“That’s it?” Kara asked in a hoarse voice. “You don’t have questions?”

“Only one” Lena answered in that honest to God tone. “You ever planned to tell me?”

Kara chewed her lip, thinking and thinking before saying the first stupid thing that crossed her mind. Lena deserved better.

“Yes. I really planned to tell you but....” Kara ran a hand through her hair. She didn’t even care that it was a mess. “But you would be the first one. Everybody in my life that knows is involved somehow, y’know? Eliza and Jeremiah because they foster me. Alex because we grew and work together, same as Winn and James.... Kal told him”

“So I didn’t deserve to know, that’s it?” Lena asked in awfully calm tone, as if she already knew the truth and that made something inside Kara twist. “You know what? Forget that. It’s not my place, it was your secret to tell and I...”

“Have right to know” Kara hurried to say. “You told me everything about yourself, even the bits that you weren’t proud. And I should have done the same. But...” She swallowed and looked down. “I didn’t know how”

“It was because I’m a Luthor?”

“Of course not!” Kara shouted and winced. Lena looked at her with wide eyes and, for a moment, the Kryptonian thought that she was scared and them proceeded to talk before Lena run away. “I could never... I was stupid and selfish. But you were friends with Kara and at the same time you and Supergirl were strangers. You loved Kara Danvers so dearly that I couldn’t put you through the same that Alex goes through everyday. And she knows that I can’t stop. Kara Danvers and Supergirl are who I am. She worries every second and... I couldn’t do that to you, Lee. You lost so much and I thought that this could wait and, in the meantime, I could have you just as Kara and everything would be fine”

She looked up and there was Lena. The green eyes were shining with tears that didn’t fall. She looked fragile and even so the most powerful being that Kara ever faced.

Lena swallowed words and tears before sitting on the sun bed. She still didn’t touch Kara, but wanted to be close as if that could make her better absorbed the words.

“I can see that” she started in a even tone. “And believe me: I really can. Kara, ever occurred to you that nothing would change? Me and Supergirl don’t always see things the same way, but Kara Danvers makes me better. Nothing could change that. And you said they both are parts of you. I couldn’t choose just one, as you accepted all of me. I look forward to meet all of you, Kara”

“Zor-El” she said with a smile after a moment. “My name is Kara Zor-El”

Lena gave a small smile before saying the name once again.

“Nice to meet you, Kara Zor-El”

The DEO develop a protocol to when Supergirl went solar flared. It was basically more strike teams in the streets and J’onn posing as Supergirl to keep the bad guys on the leash. It was a really efficient protocol and worked the other two times without a serious incident.

Well.

The other times they didn’t had a lose Kryptonian/Daxamite – that was how Alex was calling the girl.

Saving a plane appears to be the begging of every alien hero career. The girl was walking around in a red sweatshirt fighting crime and pulling fires. She always averted to fly and dodged every DEO attempt to reach her. She saved people and aliens during all two weeks that Kara was recovering and didn’t cause any harm. Kara could almost hear Cat’s voice in her head, saying how this unknown was more professional them Supergirl. Some minor local news were calling her Red Hood and Kara was forever thorn in call Gotham about the name or tell Oliver about it. Barry had told her about his nickname when he started.

Even though the girl was helping, the whole thing put Kara at ease. This stranger cover her face and didn’t use a crest or anything that a Kryptonian or Daxamite would use. She was the closest thing to a vigilante that National City had since Guardian – and that was James who she knew and trusted even as she was mad at first.

But this girl was trouble.

And then came Lena’s idea.

“I don’t like this” Kara said when the brunette woman finished.

“So do I” Alex agreed. “The DEO can catch this girl, Lena. And now that Kara will be with us...”

“You had J’onn and your best agents on this, Alex” Lena pointed. “And still you have no idea who she is. That girl was in every situation that Supergirl would be in the past two weeks, way before that any of you get there. She has DEO-class information and Kara’s powers and we don’t know nothing about her. This needs drastic measures”

“I’m with Lena” J’onn said. “She could be a threat worst then Reign”

Kara signed.

“Let’s do it”

**...**

It was a simple plan.

They would get one of Lena’s plane, with Lena herself, a couple agents and Alex. She would do a standard trip, leaving National City and heading to the ocean. Then would be a mechanical problem and the jet would fall out of the sky. The girl would save them and be ambushed by the agents and J’onn and Kara who would be eyeing everything from afar.

It was Lena’s plan and did work.

They were falling to death and Lena considered calling for Kara. She also promised herself to never fly again when the jet slowed down, righting its course and hitting the water beautifully.

Lena turned to Alex who was looking as sick as Luthor was felling. There was a noise at the door and they hold their breaths. Lena watched as the agents took they positions, Alex reaching for her gun and giving a sign to the others. They were all in silence when the door opened.

It was almost a deja-vu. Another plane crash, the girl opening the door and saving her. This time the girl was wearing light jeans and a red hoodie covering her face. She learned heavily against the doorstep, soaked and painting. Lena frowned and took a step in her direction. A agent hold her back while Alex stepped forward and pushed her hood.

The girl rose her midnight blue eyes to her, confused and then looked at Lena. She was still wearing a red bandana to cover most of her face.

But she was looking directly to Lena.

  
  
“ _Teaghlach_ ” she said in hoarse voice and then dived into the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: notyourussiekiller


	3. HEY, WAIT! I’VE GOT A NEW COMPLAINT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena uses a aid kit. 
> 
> More identities are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Thanks for the support everybody!!

**Part III**

‘HEY, WAIT! I’VE GOT A NEW COMPLAINT!’

  
When she got back to the penthouse, it was already pretty late.

Still: Lena couldn’t sleep.

She just sat there in bed, looking through the curtains cracks to the waning night sky.

The stranger words were still playing in her head. It made a nice symmetry when you exclude all the context of the situations, one of the not orthodoxy things that her brain would do to solve a puzzle. The totally blank and nude stare at the problem, expecting no answer at all. Lena could definitely do that now.

Both meetings were saving Lena’s plane. In the first one she talked directly to Lena, asking about her wellbeing and the stranger seemed energized, most likely from some kind of alien type of adrenaline from the rescuing. The stranger told her that was her first time saving a plane – and that could easily be her first time saving anything. And Lena could see that glitch in her eyes, the joy she had saving someone. She seemed good.

And then there was the _other_ time.

Lena groaned before kicking the blankets and getting up. She wouldn’t sleep and being in bed wasn’t helping at all. That was how she ended up in her kitchen’s island, considering some wines benefits when someone heavily landed on her balcony. She swallowed, reaching for the first heavy thing and made her way to the living room.

She really could use a month without death treats. And if it was Kara, she was still receiving a pan in the head.

(Because of course she was wielding a pan. That was _so_ on brand).

Lena took a deep breath and stepped close to the balcony. They were high enough to the moon light be shining without supporting light. She just saw her because of the brief movement. Lena blinked one time and took in the picture. The alien girl laying on her back with a hand on her side. Her clothes looked damp and dirty, and the girl was still panting.

  
She moved again as if sensing Lena’s presence. The girl winced, clenching her side even harder as she turned her head to Lena. Something like relief passed through her features and shakily showed her hand.

Lena gasped. It was rouge, from her blood.

Luthor opened the balcony and dropped the pan. The girl winced again. “What.. God! You’re... I’m taking supplies. Stay put!”

The girl groaned but Lena was already in. She opened all her cupboards until she found the small first aid kit. Lena went back to the kitchen and took some towels and water. When she returned, the girl was still in the same place.

Lena stood in the doorstep and bit her cheek. For one moment, she considered that a stupid idea. She didn’t know that girl and even hurt she was still one of the most powerful beings in the planet. And that was her Luthor part. Her other – one that sounds so much like Kara – was screaming at her because of the delay.

And then Lena knelt beside the hurting Kryptonian. She opened her eyes when Lena moved, all stiff and alert. Once she recognized the woman, she relaxed. Her sweatshirt was already open, revealing a white Nirvana shirt with a huge blood mark on her right side. “Yikes!”

The girl snorted and then winced. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at Lena. “It’s pretty bad, right?”

Lena nodded.

The girl let out a breath and scrubbed her eyes slowly. When she looked at Lena again, the blue seamed lighter – even if there were green veins in her skin. “I know that you aren’t that kind of doctor, but...”

She stopped when Lena reached back, pulling her hair up in a ponytail. The girl blinked, bewildered by the action. “I can’t move you inside and neither you can move. We’re doing it here... in my totally not sterile balcony. Yeah, I’ll save your life”

Kryptonian eyed Lena with skeptical amusement. She took her hand off her side, smearing blood all over her shirt cleaner side. Only a beat later Lena noticed what she was doing. “Since you’re going to save me, it’s only fair that y’know my face” she groaneda bit until she was able to remove the bandana.

High cheekbones and sharp jaw. Same hair and eyes. Her intern, Catherine Devon.

“You...”

The Kryptonian scoffed, but then wrinkled her brows as in confusion. She eyed Lena for a whole second. “I always wanted someone to say that to me. Feels like a movie, but I’m not who you think I am”

Lena glowed her, taking a breath. “Isn’t you all?”

Despite the pain, she was able to roll her eyes. Quite dramatically. “Supergirl drama still going strong, I suppose. What I’m saying is that you’ve met someone who look like me but isn’t me”

Lena arched a brow, eyeing the girl suspiciously. “Like your twin? And Supergirl drama?”

The girl groaned and the green veins were more on display. She took a deep breath before starting to shout sentences briskly. “No evil twin. Only daughter. Future. Can’t say much. Save me first, ask later”

Lena looked at her and only could think in annoying teen brat. This vexing kid was doing nothing but telling the truth. Or so Lena judged.

Half of a Kryptonite bullet.

That was what was Lena extracted.

She eyed the bullet curiously before dropping the thing in a old lipstick tub – the only thing made of lead that she could find in short time. The girl had a much better aspect, her cheek already colored and eyes shining at Lena’s kitchen.

Lena helped her to get up and the immediately pulled her sleeve up, helping Lena to clean the mess and following her inside. After things being properly discarded, the girl made a beeline to the kitchen. Apparently, Kryptonian stomachs worked the same way.

But as soon as she walked in, the girl looked lost. She eyed the microwave and coffee machine for long three minutes until Lena pulled her out of misery. “Are you hungry?”

She turned to Lena, pouting in a familiar and cute way. For the first time, she looked more like a teenager than young adult and Lena had a guess that she still was in high school age. “Yeah. It’s just... your kitchen is weird”

Lena arched a brow and the girl widened her eyes. “Not your _your_ kitchen. It’s just this time is different in all this small ways there’re a pain in my butt” she winced with grimace. “Rao, sorry that wasn’t good... Ahn, let me start again: in my time we have automatic kitchens that can make food from a preselected menu”

Luthor tilted her head, biting her lip to not burst into questions. That wasn’t the time. “I thought that you already knew that”

She scrubbed her neck, eyes on the floor. “Yeah. But I thought that _you_ would already have things like this. Even a prototype”

Lena marched pass her, making the girl step aside so she could open the fridge. There was nothing much beyond bread, cheese and wine. Lena had completely forgot to have someone to do her groceries that week. She looked over her shoulder before presenting the items to her unexpected guest. “You can eat that. Wine is for me when you start talking”

She squinted at the bottle and mumbled. “Of course you aren’t letting me drink” The girl eyed the food fondly, forgetting Lena and her own injury for long five minutes. She just became aware of her whereabouts because Luthor was staring at her. “So... what you want to know?”

Lena took a quick sip and sit on a stool. “Why you’re here?”

She chewed slowly and then took another huge bit before answering Lena. “I was shot while saving your jet, enter in fight-or-flight and fall here”

Luthor rose a brow and the girl signed. “I can’t tell you much about the future”

With a brow still raised, Lena tapped her glass lightly and studied the teen in front of her. “I can always guess” she watched her pause chewing and nod. “Something went wrong, like apocalyptically speaking and someone used time travel as a last resource to save the whole world”

She blinked, clearly bewildered and nodded. Lena didn’t even try to be smug. “It’s the genius thing right?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “More like a very old sci-fi plot”

And then she was smiling, showing dimples on her cheek and eyes disappearing in wrinkles. “I know that. Vintage stuff like Outlander and Dark, right?”

Lena shook her head in amusement. “We sure have different notions of vintage...”

“Lexie”

Lena stopped, her glass hanging in the air midway. She narrowed her eyes to her, but the girl seamed unfazed by it. “I’m sorry?”

Lexie huffed before spinning in her stool. “My name” she slowly said. “Lexie, short for Alexandra”

Lena let her glass rest against the marble. “Pleasure to meet you, Lexie”

She watched as Lexie rubbed her face as if pained. She looked up to Lena for a moment, much like Luthor had done before in that studious manner and it was quite unnerving to be on the other end. “Ask away, please”

Lena Luthor took a deep breath and waited. She sure knew what to ask, but some part of her didn’t want to acknowledge the words. There were this fear in her and was blocking her throat, pushing her question down. But Lena was tired and definitely wasn’t postponing that. “You said _Teaghlach_. It’s irish for...”

There were no struggle. She didn’t missed a beat. “For family. I know”

Lexie reached for something on her neck. She put a necklace in marble, in the space between the two of them. Lena eyed the charms and instinctively touched her own right hand. Lexie necklace had two pendants: one was a hand stamped silver one with words engraved into a crest and the other was a silver Claddagh ring.

Lena’s Claddagh ring.

The same one that was her mother’s and only thing Lena had of her.

Before she noticed, a entire minute passed all in silence. Lexie leaned in her stool, opening her mouth and Lena couldn’t. “Don’t. I don’t want to know more... You said that _couldn’t_ say much about it and _then_ proceeded to _tell_ me that we’re.. you’re...”

Lexie showed her hands in defeat and signed when Lena started murmuring to herself while pacing in the kitchen. “I need your help. That’s why I told you... Well, first was accident and I had just been shot. But I really need your help”

But that did nothing to stop Lena’s nervous pace. She just continued to walk and tried not to look in the girl’s direction. She believed in her, of course. An exact copy was more unbelievable than a older version of the ring, and Lena didn’t want to check the other pendant. She was afraid to confirm her suspicions.

Lena took a deep breath, trying to center herself. That was quite the mess and she was just hoping for a calmer year and that maybe things would be normal. She should’ve know better. Things were never normal before and that certainly wouldn’t being after Supergirl tell her who she was. Lena massaged her temples. “Guest room is the second door on the left. We’re discussing a plan in the morning”

She didn’t waited for a word and just walked to the hallway. Lexie didn’t even tried to be polite, using her speed to catch up with Lena. Luthor rolled her eyes to the little cheeky smirk on the girls face and immediately averted her eyes. If she started to look, her eyes would automatically notice all the familiar features and Lena didn’t want to deal with that yet. Or never.  
  


They reached the rooms at the same time and Lexie gave her a little wave. It was a relief that Lena couldn’t place that and either find it familiar. “One thing” she almost face palmed. “ _Lexie_ , really?”

Alexandra just shrugged good-naturedly, eyes gazing something that Lena definitely couldn’t reach. “Yeah, I know. It’s just a _long_ name and _Alex_ was already taken, so I became _Lexie_ ”

It was a shook to Lena that the girl seamed okay with that, no grudges and all. And immediately she wanted to ask all that things she knew wasn’t her place. Yet. “And... _she_ was okay with that?”

And then Lexie laughed, young and carefree. Lena tried, but it was impossible to not know exactly who laughed that way. A beautiful thing to inherit. “Absolutely. Actually, I think it was her idea”

Something inside her was warm and her heart started to beat fast without her permission. Lena failed in hiding her smile and was quick in opening her door, waving to Lexie. “Go sleep, Lexie. We’ve work tomorrow”

But Lena knew that already was tomorrow. She just needed a minute.

That briskly turned in three hours and all that Lena did was stare her ceiling. In the future, she would have a child and a family. A _child_ , for God’s sake. At that point, Lena had give up her hopes to be a mother. She didn’t even knew where to begin with and was certainly not mirroring Lilian’s parenting.

After the Luthors, boarding school, Jack and Lex crusade, being a parent wasn’t a thing to Lena. Hell, she would be content enough if she found _someone_ to be with, that could grow to be a good partnership. But that was all in second plan. Lena had come to National City to make a difference, to make the world better and be the Luthor who....

Well, apparently, _that_ part worked.

And then the second half of the problem. She had a child, but not alone. For a brief second, Lena tried to fool herself and assume that she had a daughter with Superman. She had told herself she was being logical and... that was bullshit. Lena didn’t had to look a second time to the girl to know who was her other parent. It was clear as the sky is blue and the universe will end that Lexie was Kara’s daughter too. And Lena had no idea what to do with that information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: notyourussiekiller


	4. ‘CAUSE NOTHIN’ LAST FOREVER’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena thought she was dreaming. 
> 
> Lexie’s cheeky.
> 
> Kara losses her temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey 
> 
> Thanks to everyone commenting, you guys are awesome!
> 
> Enjoy, buds
> 
> Ps: english isn’t my first language and all mistakes are mine

**Part IV**

‘CAUSE NOTHIN’ LAST FOREVER’

Lena may had passed out from exhaustion.

That was the only explanation for why she still felt so tired when her senses slowly returned a fell hours later. She blinked to the sun and tried to shake the strangest dream form her head. Lena certainly couldn’t remove a Kryptonite bullet from her future kid, right?

Down the hall, the front door closed and she heard footsteps and a light humming. Lena kicked the blankets and rose, tiptoeing to her hallway and approaching the sound. Maybe she still was dreaming. Maybe she fell and hit her head. Maybe...

But sure enough there was a teenager moving around in her kitchen, unpacking bags from Noonan’s. Lexie looked up from her task and smiled at Lena in her own slow way. She pushed one cup in front of a free stool. “Morning! I ask for your usual”

Nodding, Lena took the stool and pulled her hair up in a bun. She took a sip and certainly was black with cream and cinnamon. “Thank you, Lexie”

Her face lighted up with a grin and she proceeded to push a muffin to Lena before taking her three croissant, practically inhaling them with her drink. When Lexie looked up, she sheepishly averted Lena’s eyes and Luthor was certain that she would start a wave of apologizes. “How many calories does a Kryptonian need?”

Lexie immediately looked up, cheerful at Lena’s curiosity. “Ten thousand, give or take. It depends of how much we spend too. If we solar flares, it needs to be more”

That had Lena’s eyes wide open. “I knew that Kara had a voracious appetite, but that wow” then she frowned. “How she could afford that with a reporter’s salary?”

Hearing Lexie snort, Lena noticed that she had said that out loud. “When she became Supergirl the DEO helps with that, but before she didn’t spent so much energy with her powers so I think it was more manageable” Lexie was fast in reaching for the bags and clean the countertop. She raised her eyes to the clock. “Aren’t you going to the office today?”

Following her eyes, Lena blinked. “I’m calling sick today” she turned to Lexie. “You have to tell me how I can help save the future and who was that person in my office”

After being happy with her cleaning, Lexie took the stool in front of Lena. “Well, I need your help to track a artifact” she bitted her cheek. “Some years from now the DEO will find out that some mythical objects were actually alien tech and start to track them to put in somewhere safe. I know that you’ll invent a tracker using their energy signature and...”

Lena raised a hand. “In the future I work for...”

Waving a hand, Lexie proceeded. “Alongside is more accurate to the situation. You always come aboard when Auntie Alex calls you for... y’know solve a mystery, upgrade Supergirl suit or save the universe”

Trying not to blush while thinking on the implications of her drawing Kara’s suit, Lena tried to refocus. “A tracker based on that particular energy signature. Do you have anything else that I can go with? Maybe a blue print or...”

Sheepishly shrugging, Lexie answered. “I only know how to start. Things were a bit messy when I entered the pod so you didn’t had time to pass them to me” something passed in her blue eyes, but was gone to quickly. “The only schemes that I have are from the memory scam”

Lena wanted to say she wasn’t amazed by it. She really wanted. “It only erases memory? Or it can also record them and project? A technology like that to study degenerative disease and...”

A found smile spreed in Lexie’s face and made Lena realized that she was rambling. “It’s cool to see that somethings never change, Ma” and Lena’s face had show her utter surprise because the girl was blushing and downing her head more fast than Lena could speak. “I’m sorry. I thought I had that under control and wouldn’t...”

Reaching for her hand, Lena cut in. “It’s okay, Lexie. It’s a habit and they do die hard, just not go saying this in large crowds, okay?” the girl visibly relaxed after her conspiratorial wink.

More relaxed and leaning against the counter, Lexie pulled a face. “Now my doppelgänger” she frowned her nose while thinking. “I don’t really know how she got here in the first place. But in my time when... Well, Supergirl had to go to Argo, so she switched places with Superman and we all thought that the travel arrangements were safe and that nobody would notice. It was safe. But members of a very old organization, Leviathan, broke in the DEO and stole many weapons, including the most recent seized item: a terraforming device” more shadows crossed her eyes. “The impostor is one of them. Maybe a White Martian, but definitely a shapeshifter. They’ve more people than the DEO can classify”

Lena nodded. “Terraformation. It could radiate a certain frequency that would show in the scales” she could help but smile. “I can start from there. Let’s go to the lab”

But Lexie didn’t moved. “But the imposter is there”

Waving a hand much like Lexie had done earlier, Lena rose. “I have a plan”

A left brow up and glitching eyes, Lexie was the spitting image of Lena and it was frightening. But, in the same time, warmed her heart. Lena shook her head and took her phone to shoot a quick text to Jess before looking at Lexie again. “We’re leaving in ten. Feel free to catch anything from the closet” she paused, having a second thought. “I’m telling Jess to move your things here. If that’s okay” when the girl nodded, Lena proceeded. “That terraforming device you told me... of what artifact we’re talking about?”

Lexie rose both brows and made a long dramatic pause, Lena was certain that were drums drumming in head. She gave Lena a cheeky smile when finally answered. “It’s none other than Pandora’s Box, Ma”

Of course it was.

Ten minutes later, Lena found a already open door and Lexie practically bouncing while waiting for her. Lena stopped a second to get a better look of the shirt: a forgotten Guns N’ Roses pastel pink. The girl only shrugged, completely happy with her choice.

**...**

Kara barely landed and Alex was grimacing to her from the other side of the room. “What?”

Barely containing her serious demeanor, Alex stepped close. “You’re stinky”

Carefully shoving her sister, Kara marched to Winn – he also made a face. “It was a alien zoo, guys. You couldn’t expect it to smell less than the other one”

Winn rolled his chair away from Kara, pretending to tap in his second computer. “Yeah. But you could’ve showered before returning?”

Let out a groan, Kara flicked one of his robot figures directly to a trash can. He whined and rose to save his toy. “You deserved it”

He narrowed his eyes, finger raised while securing the figure in his other hand. “And you’re a meanie. Did you find Red K in this zoo?”

Kara rolled her eyes, but was Alex who answered. “Nah. She didn’t eat yet”

Winn nodded with a comprehensive demeanor and Kara rolled her shoulders. “Actually. I stoped for donuts before heading downtown”

In unison, Alex and Winn turned to her. Her sister had a suspicious glare while Winn seamed deeply offended. Kara just signed, leaning against Winn’s desk. “So why the grumpyness?”

Pushing her hair off her eyes, Kara crossed her arms. “I’m not. It’s just... the girl” she signed again. “It’s been two days, guys. She can’t just...”

Kara never finished. Winn’s computed started to bip and opened National City map. Her friend let out a shriek and turned to his machine. Alex leaned closer. “What’s this?”

He made more weird noises and tapped furiously before answering. “I put a tracker in any manifestation of Kryptonian like powers” he click in something and then his map was in the big screen. “It was tricky at first, but now...”

The program finished to analyze information and finally gave them a location. A industrial hangar out of town.

All Kara’s instincts told her to go immediately, but she stayed for a second. At the same moment, Alex steeped closer to the big screen and tilted her head. “Who owns this hangar?”

Instead of answering, Winn put the results alongside the map. Of course it was one of Luthor Corp old facilities. Kara let out a breath. “I’m heading out. Someone tell Lena about it and...”

Winn rose, tablet in hand and showed her. “Hurry up. She’s moving”

Clenching her jaw, Kara took off.

She could still hear Alex’s voice, commanding her B-team while Winn gave her some directions. According to him, the girl was moving fast away from the industrial park and that Kara would have a chance to intersect her soon.

Going as faster as she could, Kara made some sharpe turns and dived in time to intercept the running one. The girl had good instincts, jumping back when Kara landed in front of her and was quick to rose again. That time she wasn’t wearing nothing else to cover her face and with the hood down, Kara had a a clean view of her face.

There were static noise from her coms and Alex voice, but Kara didn’t give her much chance to speak. She showed her hands in a peace offer. “You’re Lena Luthor’s intern”

Catherine clicked her tongue. “Correct, Supergirl”

Kara took her in, noticing the bag in her shoulder. She tried to look though it. “Lead fabric. What did you take?”

Tilting her head, Catherine gave her a cynical look. “Luthor’s tech”

Kara already suspected that the hangar wasn’t a simple one. “What exactly did you take?”

She opened her arms, dragging a sound gun from her back. “This”

Kara was quick to duck and ran away from the first blast. Catherine shot two more times before Kara punched the ground, opening a huge crack that unbalanced the other. Supergirl dived other shot and saw her opening. Kara flew direct to her, taking the gun away and kicking her right in the chest.

Catherine flew back and didn’t had time to rose. Kara was already there, taking her by the shirt and ready to punch her when shrieking noise had Kara letting Catherine go and covering her ears. The sound was making every fiber in her to vibrate in painful frequency’s. She looked around, searching for the source and found the small device in Catherine’s hand. She smiled at her before letting the device go.

She was gone before it hit the ground.

It took almost half hour to the pain go away.

Kara destroyed the device and chased for Catherine, but she had already lost her. Alex put a search team in the streets and had Winn looking in every camera, but Catherine had already mingle in. And Kara had nothing left except for returning to DEO and waiting. Her sister had a look in her ears before sending Kara to one of the showers and then back to the medbay.

Alex sat beside her, sun lamps making her eyes golden-brown. “So it was Lena’s intern?”

Kara nodded while Alex ran a hand through her hair. “I’ve already send someone to L Corp and to her penthouse. Apparently, this Kryptonian/Daxamite girl only wanted...”

The blonde turned. “I don’t think she’s Kryptonian, Alex. Even Daxamite” she rubbed her eyes. “She used Lex technology to take me down and if we’re kin it should’ve affected her too”

Alex leaned back, gears turning in her head. “Or maybe she had tech to neutralize it”

Kara wrinkled her nose. “And I also have a feeling” she twisted her fingers before finding the words. “I had this recognizing thing before, in Lena’s office. But today... it wasn’t the same person. It fell almost like she was impersonating someone”

Her sister nodded. “Wouldn’t be the first criminal to do that, sis”

  
And before Kara could think something else, she heard something. A very familiar pattern that had her on her feet and moving before Alex even blink. Lena’s heartbeat was closer, but a bit off. Kara dodged some agents, running to the steps and to the balcony when someone violently landed in the balcony.

The first thing her eyes registered were Lena clenching her arm, her eyes closed. Before she knew, Kara was already using her vision to take note of her condition. Lena had been shot, but it didn’t hit much and it was barely a grazing.

And the second was in who’s arms Lena’s was. Hair pulled in a loose ponytail, shining earphones and in a pale pinky shirt was Catherine.

“You’re going to release Lena now”

She moved her head so quickly that it should had be some whiplash effect. The girl blinked, as one taking in Kara’s form and slowly rose with Lena still in her arms. “I intend to do that” she eyed Lena’s arm. “In the medbay”

When she tried to step in, Kara blocked her way. “You’re going to let go of her. Now!”

Lena’s eyelids moved, as she searched for Kara’s voice and let out a little grunt. Before she could say anything else, Kara was pushed aside by Alex and a bed. The girl didn’t even hesitate, carefully putting Lena in it.

She stepped closer again but Kara already had a hand in her chest, pushing her into the wall. “What did you do to her?” she shouted.

Kara expected being pushed or something else. Instead, the girl slowly showed her hands and stared her with wide eyes. “We were attacked. I tried to save her, but in the scape they shot her” she shallowed. “I flew as quick as...”

“Cut the act, Catherine!” all she felt was angry. “We just fought!”

She blinked as if all the pieces had come together. “That’s why you weren’t there. You found her?”

“I found _you_. Don’t come all _Split_ to me”

She winced but didn’t made a move to shove Kara. “I’m not her” she said it slowly and then pointed at her neck. “Take a look”

But Kara didn’t move, not immediately. She looked deep in her eyes and searched for some of the twist that she saw before. There wasn’t any. Her blue-greenish eyes stared right back at her without blink. Like she was asking for Kara’s trust.

There was a silver chain in her neck. Slowly, Kara nodded and the girl reached for the necklace, rising it right before Kara’s eyes. A ring with a green heart shaped stone and a simple hand stamped silver circle, like a cent. The coin had both sides carved, one with the House of El crest and the other with _No Place Like Home_ in simple letters.

Kara didn’t had look twice to recognize her own doing. She stepped away from the girl, eyes still on the necklace before she rose them to look directly at her. “Who are you?”

The girl closed her hand around the charms in nervous habit and tried a weak smile. “My name is Lexie. I’m your daughter”

**...**

A pitching pain in her right arm woke her.

Lena barely took a second to recognize the place. Of course that Lexie had brought her to the DEO. Lena herself could’ve tell her to do that haven’t she passed out when her daughter took off.

Daughter from the future. Yeah, still real.

Said daughter leaned to her with worried blue eyes. “Hey, Ma. Welcome back”

Using her not pitching arm to sit, Lena offered her a smile. “How long I was out?”

Lexie’s eyes were on her vitals and then back at her. “An hour or so. They bandage you pretty quickly and you slept soundly” she subtly looked over her shoulder. “That two had being arguing non stop since it”

Tilting her head, Lena saw who she was talking about. On the other side of the glass, leaning against a desk was Kara arguing with Alex. The blonde was wearing her suit without her boots. “They’re arguing because Kara’s barefoot?”

Winkling her nose, Lexie turned to her. “She wasn’t wearing it when she tried to kill me earlier”

Lena’s eyes were on her, involuntarily searching for injuries. “She what?”

But Lexie only waved her off. “She thought I was Catherine”

Luthor rose her brow and stole a glance at the Danvers sisters. Still arguing. “So that’s what it is about?”

Grimacing a bit, Lexie already was making her apologetic face. “Yeah. I may have told her I’m her daughter from the future” she paused. “I didn’t tell her about your part in it, but maybe she knows. Or Auntie Alex does”

  
  
She took a deep breath and rubbed her face. “You didn’t tell her about my part in it, because you want me to do it” she lowered her hand and look right at her. “Don’t think I can’t see right thought you, Alexandra”

Lexie whined. “Please, don’t start it” she tapped Lena’s leg to sit in the bed. “And you can blame me for ensure my future?”

Lena rose a brow. “You’re not parenting trapping us”

But she smirked in own malicious way and rose, opening the medbay door in one fluid movement. “She’s awake everybody”

In a blink, Kara was beside her with worried blue eyes just like their daughter. The embarrassing flip that the heart monitor registered was her end. Alex eyed that withamusement and Lexie had a cheeky smile.

But Kara was alway gentle. “How you’re feeling?”

Lena smiled at her. “I’m fine. Truly”

And Kara nodded again before looking around and noticing there were more people in there. She blushed a bit but stayed beside Lena – and Lexie cheeky smile only grew.

Young Alexandra turned to Alex calmly. “You want a DNA test?”

Kara was frowning. “That’s not necessary”

But Alex was already putting her gloves and pointing a bed. “I’m not trusting just in necklace and blue eyes, sis”

Lena rolled her eyes. “And all the obvious features too”

Alex shrugged, turning her attention to her kit and taking some Kryptonite needles. Kara grimaced when saw then, and so did Lexie. “You don’t need to do it, Lexie”

But she only looked up grinning in the way that made her eyes wrinkle, the way that made her so similar to Kara. “Khap nahn voi, Yeyu”

It didn’t took a genius to understand that Kara was hearing her language. Her wide eyes and open mouth said that for her. The blonde let out a gasp that made both Lena and Alex turn to her, to watch her red cheeks and admiration for the girl sitting in the other bed. Lexie only smiled and nudged her aunt to continue the process.

Alex was quick to take her sample and Lexie waved to them before following the older Danvers, to give Kara and Lena space. That little...

Kara took the space in the bed. “Wow” she raised her eyes. “She speaks... that’s amazing. You heard the last word, right?”

Even though Lena didn’t understand the feeling, she was smiling as wide as Kara and nodded for her proceed. “It means ‘mom’ in Kryptonian. I thought I would never hear it again or have it said to me”

Slowly, Lena reached for her hand. “How it feels?”

Taking her hand, Kara started to trace her knuckles with her thumb. “It’s marvelous and a bit unbelievable” she stayed quiet for a moment and then stopped her movements, making Lena look up. “She has your dimples and hair y’know”

Lena bit the inside of her cheek.

Of course that Kara would instantly notice that things.

And she had to say that in the softest of the voices. In the way that made Lena’s heart embarrassedly speed up and now she knew that Kara could hear it every single time. And Lena tried to prepare herself to the worst, but deep down she knew that she didn’t had to. Because it was Kara, someone who was ever so considerate with others feelings. Kara would never hurt her because of a possible future. And, of course, that didn’t mean that she necessarily wanted that future. Lena knew that.

There was a light tap in her wrist. “Hey. Thought I had lost you for a moment in there”

Still heavy from her thoughts, Lena shook her head. “Just some thoughts” she could see that Kara wanted to ask. “She told me the nickname was your idea”

With wide eyes, Kara smiled. “I could swear it was Alex or Winn’s doing. Good to know I still have sense of humor in the future”

Toying with the blonde’s fingers, Lena rolled her eyes. “Your dorkiness, you mean. She take that all from you”

Kara showed her tongue and Lena soon was laughing. “As if” there were a commotion and laughs coming from Winn’s desk where he was showing Lexie something, Kara turned to catch a glimpse of their daughter. “We did a fine work don’t y’think?”

Lena was certain that Lexie could hear them. “We sure did”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khap nahn voi, Yeyu - ‘I’m fine, mom’ (or something close to it)
> 
> Tell me if I did a poor job with the kriptonese/kryptonian 
> 
> tumblr: notyourussiekiller


End file.
